


Todo en sus vidas

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amo a Krolia, Character Death, Dads of Marmora (Voltron), Family, Gen, Keith Family Week, Minor Character Death, Perdón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 10:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: ― ¡Bájame! ¡Déjame en paz!Era un niño. Antok lo tenía levantado del piso, y el crío se retorcía intentando escapar. Era pequeño. Kolivan no quería asustarlo.― ¿Eras tú el que estaba tirando esas piedras?― ¿Dónde están tus padres?Esa fue la pregunta que lo hizo reaccionar.Keith Family Week, Day 1: Oct 20: Lost/Found





	Todo en sus vidas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas! Lady Crystal-4 con más amor hacia Keith traída por ustedes gracias a la Keith Family Week. El prompt del día es Lost/Found. Debo admitir que usé un poco de los dos jaja. Soy muy débil ante los papis de Marmora, sepan disculparme.  
> ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

**_Todo en sus vidas_ **

Kolivan no podía hacer más que lamentarse en silencio. Terra había quedado prácticamente devastada ante el paso del Imperio Galra. Su agente les había avisado de la invasión, y les pidió ayuda, pero no habían llegado a tiempo. No habían destruido todo el planeta, pero sí habían eliminado gran parte de la población, y no parecían tener mucha suerte reconstruyéndose.

Era casi un asunto perdido quedarse en el planeta, pero tenía que encontrar a su agente, al menos para confirmar su deceso. En su  _datapad_  estaba marcada la ubicación que había enviado como punto de encuentro. Era en una parte algo árida del planeta, con pocos edificios. Al acercarse lo suficiente, Antok y él bajaron de su nave.

El primer tramo del camino fue tranquilo, sin ningún tipo de imprevisto. En cambio, el segundo fue distinto. Kolivan y Antok sabían que estaban siendo observados, simplemente era obvio. Y luego el fisgón pasó de ser inofensivo a lanzarles rocas en cuestión de minutos.

Por la naturaleza de los proyectiles era obvio que era un humano, pero no podían tomar riesgos. Antok y él acordaron un plan con rapidez, en el que Kolivan seguía andando y Antok se quedaba detrás, intentando atrapar al agresor.

Cuando una de las piedras pegó justo en su nuca fue que lo vio.

― ¡Bájame! ¡Déjame en paz!

Era un niño. Antok lo tenía levantado del piso, y el crío se retorcía intentando escapar. Era pequeño. Kolivan no quería asustarlo.

― ¿Eras tú el que estaba tirando esas piedras?

―...

― ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Esa fue la pregunta que lo hizo reaccionar.

― ¡Los mataron! ¡Cosas como ustedes!

Sus padres habían muerto en la invasión Galra. No podía culparlo por actuar como lo hacía, entonces. Estaba a punto de decirle a Antok que lo soltara, que se fueran, pero éste habló primero.

―Líder.

― ¿Qué?

―Tiene uno de nuestros cuchillos.

De inmediato se lo quitó del bolsillo y se lo entregó. No brillaba.

Kolivan supo que era de su agente con sólo mirarlo.

― ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?

― ¡Suéltalo! ¡Es mío! ¡Mamá me la dio!

Si tenía su daga, eso significaba que ese niño debía ser su hijo. Sí, ciertamente había algunas similitudes físicas ahí.

― ¿Tu madre se llamaba Krolia?

―...

El niño no dijo nada. Se preguntó cuánto le habría contado Krolia, pero sólo podía esperar por lo mejor.

―Mi nombre es Kolivan.

Abrió la boca una y otra vez sin articular palabra, sorprendido. El nombre sonaba una campana o dos en la cabeza del chico, no estaba errado.

― ¿De verdad? ¿De verdad tu nombre es Kolivan? El... El líder…

―El líder de la Espada de Marmora, así es. Él es Antok. Es mi mano derecha.

― ¿Tienes uno de estos?

El niño le mostró un  _datapad._  Kolivan le mostró el suyo y entonces él le pidió que intentara contactar a su madre. Cuando el dispositivo que tenía entre sus pequeñas manos reaccionó, fue entonces que les dijo su nombre. Era precavido. Quiso sonreír ante el pensamiento de que eso era seguramente obra de su madre.

―Me llamo Keith. Mamá… Mamá ha hablado de ustedes.

Sí. Definitivamente podía ver a Krolia en los ojos del pequeño. Eran esos mismos ojos cautelosos que ella había tenido cuando había llegado frente a Kolivan por primera vez.

Keith no dijo mucho más, sólo los guio hasta su casa, qué, según su mapa, era el punto de encuentro. Estaba mucho más alejada que los otras que había visto, y tenía todas las ventanas tapadas.

― ¿Qué ocurrió aquí con exactitud?

―… Invadieron el planeta. Exigieron que les entregáramos el León Azul. Mucha gente hizo lo imposible por buscarlo, pero nadie lo encontró. Su tecnología tenía los sensores alterados, y por sus estudios previos sabían que no era alguien de la Tierra, así que terminaron dando con mamá. Ella y papá conocían la ubicación del León, ellos querían protegerlo.

―El León Azul… Ciertamente es algo que hay que proteger. No puede caer en manos de Zarkon.

―Mamá habló de Zarkon. Habló de Voltron, y como el León Azul es parte de él. También… También dijo que si algo le pasaba el trabajo le quedaría a la Espada de Marmora.

―Entiendo. ¿Podrías llevarnos ante el León Azul, Keith?

La cueva donde la bestia mecánica descansaba no estaba muy alejada de la casa donde habían estado segundos antes. Keith caminaba al frente, con cuidado. Tenía el rostro magullado, y su ropa estaba en mal estado. Parecía no haber comido adecuadamente en un par de días. Kolivan apreciaba a los niños. No merecían sufrir por culpa de Zarkon.

Se preguntó por un momento breve qué haría Keith una vez que se llevaran al León. Se preguntó si tendría familia que hubiera sobrevivido que pudiera aceptarlo en su hogar.

Había determinación pura en los ojos del niño. Su madre lo había arriesgado todo por el león, y él lo entendía. Llegaron ante una cueva. Les explicó que su padre había colocados explosivos a su alrededor y se vio obligado a usarlos cuando aún estaba dentro.

No quiso preguntar por la muerte de su madre. En cuanto lograron encontrar un acceso, el chico se había quedado detrás de ellos, algo inseguro. Su misión acababa al llevarlos.

Antok fue más rápido.

― ¿Vienes con nosotros?

El camino al centro de la cueva fue silencioso. Antok vigilaba el camino, y Kolivan seguía a Keith. Quería aliviar un poco la tensión en el cuerpo del niño, pero no sabía cómo.

―Mamá intentó bloquear la señal que emitía para que no pudiera encontrarlo tan fácil. Creo... Creo que los Galra descartaron el planeta y fueron a otro, pero mamá dijo que su duración sería breve. Dijo que era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran por él.

―Este es… El león azul.

―Mamá dijo... Mamá dijo que ustedes podrían encontrar la forma de protegerlo. Han destruido todo incluso sin encontrarlo... Necesitan sacarlo…

No tenían mucho tiempo, pero en un par de días Ulaz y Thace habían viajado con una nave lo suficientemente ancha para poder recoger al león. Esos dos eran soldados prometedores, pero también habían cedido ante el encanto de Keith. Kolivan y Antok se habían alojado en la casa del niño esos días, para estar cerca del león y también para protegerlo. Era lo menos que le debía a Krolia.

Keith les contó que murió desangrada, atravesada por el arma del comandante que el Imperio había enviado. El comandante había muerto con ella. Podía no pensar en ello en el día, pero a la hora de dormir las pesadillas lo acechaban. Eran el regazo de Kolivan y las caricias en el pelo de Antok lo que lo calmaban. Luego se sumaron los comentarios sarcásticos de Ulaz y las cosquillas de Thace.

Keith se apegó a ellos tanto como ellos a él.

El día en que decidieron partir no fue un buen día.

―Has hecho un buen trabajo, Keith. Tenemos prisa, pero podemos dejarte en algún lado.

―… En casa está bien.

La casa en la que se habían quedado todo ese tiempo. Era una casa en medio del desierto, sin nadie que cuidara de él. Kolivan no podía aceptar eso.

― ¿No tienes ninguna familia?

Keith negó con la cabeza rápidamente, y aun sin verlas, sabía que las lágrimas estaban nublando sus ojos.

Las misiones eran más importantes para los miembros de la Espada de Marmora. Pero él no aplicaba. No era un miembro, y si bien había cumplido una misión, no la había pedido.

No le hacía falta mirar a sus compañeros a su lado.

― ¿Quieres venir con nosotros, Keith?

.

.

.

Había noches en las que podía jurar que oía la voz de Krolia agradeciéndole por cuidar de su pequeño. Pero no tenía nada que agradecer. Había sido la mejor decisión que podía haber tomado. Las cosas eran difíciles a veces, pero el niño le devolvía la vida a la base a su manera. Los hacía sentirse vivos. Los hacía tener algo por lo que volver. Algo personal por lo que luchar la horrenda guerra que Zarkon decidía librar contra ellos.

Keith era todo en sus vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> KROLIA, MI AMOR, PERDONAME.  
> Ejem. Quería decir que esta señora contactó a Kolivan y le contó muchas cosas sobre él a Keith. Keith la amaba mucho. Kolivan lo ama mucho al niño.  
> Sé que está la regla esa de la misión primero, no necesitamos sentimientos etc. Pero escúchenme. Kolivan impone esas reglas porque hubo una masacre a una base. Los hijos de miembros murieron. Estos padres quedaron devastados y decidieron no seguir viviendo. Kolivan sabía que era peligroso llevar a Keith, pero es que los Galra simplemente son felices con niños a su alrededor. Eso es todo. Y si aun asi no los convenzo, pues es mi realidad alterna y son mis reglas (?  
> En fin.  
> ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¿Merezco un kudo? ¿Y qué tal un comentario?  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!~


End file.
